Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and satellite navigation receivers, are widely used. Portable electronic devices are often capable of navigation and mapping, media playback and recording, and data display. While such devices may be held in a pocket or bag, users may wish to removably attach the device to a surface, such as a vehicle dashboard or handlebar for ease of use. Mounting the portable electronic device to a surface can permit easier input and output of information to and from the device, respectively, thereby rendering the device more useful to a user and improving the user's experience.